


Silence

by luvsanime02



Series: FMA Prompts [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Parental Love, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the collection of prompt fics for FMA. Maes stops by for one last visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Fullmetal Alchemist. That honor belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

 **AN:** This is from a meme where you write a story using fifteen words or less about the prompt in question. After I completed the prompt I decided to expand the scenario a bit.

########

 **Silence** by luvsanime02

########

Prompt: Baby Fic, 05 and 09 (Maes Hughes and Van Hohenheim).

“I bet he was even more adorable back then,” Hughes mutters wistfully.

Hohenheim smiles faintly.

########

“I bet he was even more adorable when he was a young child,” Hughes mutters wistfully.

Hohenheim smiles faintly.

The boy in question is not so much a boy anymore, but still young and vibrant when awake. Currently, he is sprawled out fast asleep on the couch in front of them. His shirt is pushed halfway up his stomach, exposing that area to the chilly air. A cat has taken up residence there, though, and Hohenheim is sure that his son is not cold. His face is buried under a book, though thankfully his drool seems to have missed the pages, and his soft snores fill the room.

Hohenheim feels his heart swell up all over again as he surveys the miracle that is his eldest child sprawled out after another night of studying until daybreak.

“Actually,” he confides, “not much seems to have changed.”

Beside him, Hughes grins and laughs lightly. “Is that so? No, I’m not actually surprised. He always does try too hard at everything, doesn’t he?”

Hohenheim nods, and then picks up a blanket off of the back of the couch and carefully folds it around his son, cat and all. Both seem undisturbed. He watches as Maes Hughes reaches down and lays his hand gently on top of Edward’s forehead.

“You’ll look after the two of them from now on?” the man asks him, and Hohenheim nods.

“They’re my sons,” he replies simply. It’s all the truth he has to offer, but it seems to be enough.

Hughes nods. “Yes, they are.” He looks fondly one more time at Edward’s sleeping form, smiles gently, and then slowly fades from the room.

Hohenheim waits a moment for the sake of politeness and then leaves the room for his own bed, knowing that the specter of the man who he can never thank enough has at last departed.


End file.
